In Jason's Mind
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason is injured and when he wakes up he thinks it is 1996 instead of 2010 and that Robin is his girlfriend. When Robin decides to help Jason, Patrick has a fit and goes out and does something that Robin cannot forgive him for or excuse. She is done with trying to keep her marriage together. Will Jason still want her when his memory comes back or will he return to Sam?
1. Chapter 1

IN JASON'S MIND

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in January 2010, I quit watching the show a long time ago after the breakup of Robin and Jason, so if I don't get everything exactly right please forgive me. Please Read and Review!

Jason was on the docks checking things out with a shipment that Sonny thought was suspicious when all of a sudden a man came out of nowhere and hit Jason on the head with a two by four. They see the blood pouring out of his head and believes they killed him or almost killed him and he would bleed to death by morning, they figured. They take their shipment and leave.

A few hours later when Jason doesn't come home Sam calls Sonny and tells him that Jason went to check on something and would only be an hour and he never came home. Is he at Sonny's? No, but he tells her he will send a man to where Jason was going to be at. Soon a call comes in to Sonny's telling him that they found Jason and he was in bad shape. He was on the way to the hospital. They tell Sonny that there was a pool of blood from a head wound when they found him. Sonny calls Sam to the hospital that Jason was there and in bad shape.

Patrick cleans up the wound and gets a cat scan done and he realizes that he's bleeding in his brain. Jason needs surgery and Patrick has to operate on him. Jason makes it through surgery and Sam and Sonny are worried until they are told that he made it. Robin stopped by to find out how Jason was doing. At that point they hadn't heard anything. After the surgery she went up to Patrick to find out how Jason was and he told her he was going to make it and Robin is relieved, she had loved Jason. A part of her always would.

Sam and Sonny sit with Jason waiting for him to wake up. Carly who was there for a while had to leave to handle something that came up with the boys. Robin came in a few times to check on Jason which Patrick didn't like. He didn't want his wife around Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Hours later Jason finally started to wake up, he sees Sonny and a woman he doesn't recognize but he looks around and doesn't see Robin and wonders where she is.

Jason opened his dry mouth and speaks the words that would change all their lives. "Where is Robin?"

"Why do you want to see Robin?" Sonny asked confused.

"Because she is my girlfriend and I want her here with me." Jason said confused himself, Sonny should know this.

"What!" Sam screams, outraged and hurt.

Monica comes in the room to check on Jason and Sonny tells her that Jason just woke up and the first thing he asked for was Robin and he just said the reason he wants Robin is because she's his girlfriend and wants her there with him.

Monica calmly asked. "Jason, can you tell me what year it is?"

"1996. I want to see Robin. Is she hurt?" Jason had shocked everyone in the room.

Monica tells her son that no Robin wasn't hurt. "Jason, I will be back. Sonny and Sam will be leaving the room and we will see what can be done about your request to see Robin."

Monica, Sonny and Sam leave the room and Monica tells them, "Until I talk to Patrick and Steve I don't want him to know any different what year it is and what has changed. I don't want anyone in to see him until I do talk to them, which I will be doing right now." And with that she left to see Steve and to tell him what was going on.

Steve is shocked when Monica finishes telling him what is going on with Jason. He has partial amnesia, He doesn't remember anything but Robin so Steve and Monica go to Jason's room to find out exactly what he does remember. All Jason remembers when he is questioned by Steve and Monica is that he is Robin's boyfriend and that he trusts Robin and he wants to see her. He is worried about her. He has blocked out everything else from his mind, sleeping with Carly and everything else bad that happened he doesn't remember, it's like he's gone and rewritten history in his mind taking out what caused him to lose Robin in the first place. Steve and Monica decide to go ask Patrick his opinion and to also bring in Robin to meet in Steve's office.

Patrick and Robin show up and Monica had decided not to tell them who it is that has partial amnesia, who doesn't trust anyone but an old girlfriend. Do they ask her to help? They had been broken up a long time but kept in touch.

Patrick doesn't suspect that it is Jason and he tells them that if the old girlfriend is willing to help she should it would be better for the patient to be around a familiar face and that would be best for the patient.

Robin suspects that it is Jason that they are talking about and knows that if she can help him she would. He was a part of her. She was sure Patrick wouldn't be happy, but she knew she had to do this. Robin speaks up after Patrick is done saying that the old girlfriend should help. "It's Jason isn't it?"

"Yes, Robin, it is and the only one he wants is you, he trusts you and as far as he is concerned you are his girlfriend. He thinks it's 1996 but meeting Carly and sleeping with her never happened. He is choosing like what did happen."

"Oh, no I will not let my wife be around that mobster." Patrick told Monica and Steve along with Robin.

"You won't let me? It's my decision. YOU said it would be best if I helped Jason and if talking to Jason helps I'm going to do it." Robin calmly tells her husband.

"Robin I don't want you around him. He is dangerous." Patrick was mad.

"Not to me he isn't." Robin told Patrick.

"He is Robin. He is a dangerous criminal. He deserves to be in a jail cell or ready for a lethal injection for what he has done."

Monica gasps at that and Robin is furious at what her husband said. "No Patrick, he doesn't deserve to be locked up and he sure as hell doesn't deserve to die!" Robin was horrified at what Patrick said, how could he say that, how could he even thing that, that would destroy her and he said that in front of Monica which was Jason's' Mother...

"Well I am not going to let you do this. I forbid it." Patrick told his wife.

"It's not your decision to make it's mine and I am going to help Jason and you can accept that or not I don't care. I have put up with your shit for years Patrick, your sleeping with Lisa and her psychotic tendencies and now I need to help Jason, you said yourself Dr. Drake, he needs someone he can trust and that's me." Robin had made up her mind and there was no changing it.

"If you do this Robin, I will be moving out. I will not allow this or condone this it's your choice, you do this and I won't be there when you get home. I will be moving to the MC or in with Matt."

A shocked Robin said. "You can't be serious!"

"I am, you help Jason and I won't be there when you get home."

"Fine, Emma and I will be fine on our own. I am helping Jason, I owe him that much if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't have started the protocol that is keeping me alive. I owe Jason this and I am going to repay him by helping him." Robin tells her husband not backing down.

Patrick can't believe this his threats didn't get his way, well a day or two and she would be coming around. He just had to stay strong. "Fine I will pack my bags and go to the MC tonight." And with that Patrick stormed out of the room and Robin watched him go with a heavy heart.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Monica told Robin.

"Don't be sorry. I knew Patrick would take it bad, not this bad, but bad and I have to do this for Jason. He helped me and taught me to love again after Stone died. He saved my life more than once and I owe it to him to help him. Patrick is just being a big baby, not getting his way, he'll come around eventually." Robin told them.

Monica is worried about Jason but also how this will play out for Robin's marriage. "Do you want to see Jason now?"

"Yes, I do, I want to know what we are up against. What he does remember. We will go from there."

Monica says "Let's go to his room and see him then. He will be happy to see you, he thought you might have been hurt and this will relieve his anxiety. Robin and Monica walk out of Steve's office and heads to Jason's room.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want a story updated!


	2. Chapter 2

IN JASON'S MIND

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in January 2010 I quit watching the show a long time ago after the breakup of Robin and Jason, so if I don't get it everything exactly right please forgive me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER TWO

Monica and Robin decide to go see Jason alone, so Steve went to his office to get some paperwork done.

Robin pauses and then she opened the door to Jason's room. She knew she would help in any way she could. He had done a lot for her a long time ago before their first breakup and she owed him.

Jason looked over to see who opened the door and smiled. Robin. She looked different though. She looked older than 19 and wondered what was going on. She was still beautiful but she looked older than what he remembered. "Hey, Robin you look older that you did yesterday. You still look beautiful but I don't understand.'

"Jason the year isn't 1996 it's 2010." Robin told her ex lover.

"That's not possible."

"Yes it is you have amnesia. You don't remember what happened after 1996?"

"No, are we married?"

"No we broke up a long time ago. I am married though and you have a girlfriend named Sam McCall that you live with. You love her."

"No, I love you." Jason denies.

"Yes, you do Jason. I am going to bring Sonny and Sam in here in a few minutes but first I need to ask you some questions. Do you remember Carly?"

"Carly who?" Jason asked never heard that name before.

"When you met her it was Carly Roberts, now it's Carly Jacks. I don't supposed then that you remember me leaving for Yale?"

"No." Jason said confused.

"Okay or our final break up. We broke up in 1999 and I left for Paris where I became a doctor."

"You realized your dream?" Jason asked.

"Yes I did." Robin said.

"What now?" Jason asked.

"I bring in Sonny and Sam if that is okay with you?"

"Okay. I don't know this Sam though."

"That's okay, just remember she loves you and you love her."

"I don't feel that way toward her." Jason told Robin.

Robin went out to the waiting room with Monica to get Sam and Sonny. They follow Robin back into the room. Sam is not happy about Robin helping Jason.

"Jason, this is Sam McCall, she is the woman you love."

"I look at her and don't feel anything." Jason told Robin and he continued. "I look at you and feel love."

"Jason, you have to. We live together at the Penthouse and when you are released I will be taking care of you. I will be right by your side till you get your memory back. I will stand by you."

"What Penthouse, I live at Jake's."

"Not anymore, you live at Penthouse 2 in Harbor View Towers." Robin told a stunned Jason.

"Jason, you will remember our life together it is just going to take time." Sam told her boyfriend.

"Quit pushing. I live with you is that right?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Monica, when can I be released?"

"You are making amazing progress so I would say maybe this afternoon or tomorrow."

Sam perks up at this pretty soon they would be going home.

"Sam, I don't want to live with you. I want you to pack your bags and leave the Penthouse." Jason told Sam, not caring for her at all. He didn't like her she was too pushy.

"You want me to move out?" Sam was despondent now. Jason didn't want her to live with him anymore.

"Yes, I don't know you and I really don't want to. I'm sorry but that is how I feel."

"Jason, you are going to need someone to help you for a few days." Monica told him.

"Okay, Robin can move in and help me. I trust her."

"What! You're moving me out and her in? How could you, Robin?"

"What I didn't do anything this is the first I've heard about it." Robin thinks it over.

"Robin, Jason can't go home without someone there to look after him." Monica told Robin.

"Alright I will stay for a couple days and help him. Jason, I have a daughter and she will be coming to stay too. Is that alright?"

"I don't supposed I'm her father?"

"No, she is my husband Patrick's child." Just then the door opened and Patrick walked in having no idea what his wife just agreed to.

"Hello Jason, I am your doctor. I operated on you last night. I am told you're doing amazingly well and agree to release you on the condition someone stays with you and wakes you every four hours."

"Robin will do that." Jason has no idea that this was Robin's husband.

"Robin, what does she have to do with waking you up, she don't live with you Sam does and she can wake you up."

"Robin is coming to stay with me for a few days." Jason dropped the bomb on Patrick.

"What the hell! No she is not!"

"Patrick me and Emma are staying with Jason for a few days to help him out and wake him up. Sam is moving out."

"No as your husband I forbid it!" Patrick yelled.

"Husband?" Jason whispers sadly.

"You forbid it. Who the hell do you think you are to forbid me to do anything."

"I am your husband."

"Yes, husband not keeper, not tyrant, you don't forbid me to do anything. Emma and I will be staying with Jason for a few days so you don't have to stay at a hotel."

Patrick storms out of the room. Monica said "Robin?"

"It'll be fine. Patrick will come to his senses sooner or later. He just isn't thinking clearly right now, I have to go home and pack some stuff for Emma and me so we can stay with Jason till he can navigate on his own. I will be back to pick you and Emma who is in day care here at the center up within the hour or so. Okay Jason?"

"Are you sure Robin? Your husband was awfully mad." Jason commented.

"Yes I am sure, Sam, I know this is hard but you need to go pack your things, before Jason gets home so you have roughly an hour, hour and a half to do that."

"I don't want to. I want to stay in our home."

"Jason doesn't want you there Sam." Sonny told her. "I'll take you to the Penthouse and help you pack."

"Alright." Sam and Sonny leave followed by Robin. She sure hoped that Patrick stayed at the hospital. She didn't want another confrontation. She was lucky Patrick had an emergency and wouldn't be home for hours but he wouldn't be going home. He would be going out for a drink which would lead to Robin finding out something devastating.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

IN JASON'S MIND

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in Jan 2010, I quit watching the show a long time ago after the breakup of Robin and Jason, so if I don't get everything exactly right please forgive me. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own Please Read and REVIEW!

CHAPTER THREE

Robin went to her house and packed a few things for herself and much more for Emma. It took quite a bit to take care of an almost two year old. She put the stuff in her car and headed back to the hospital.

Robin went and picked up her daughter from day care and then she went to Jason's room. As she approached Jason's room she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She quickly decided she was, Patrick was being unreasonable he shouldn't have forbid her to do anything that was not right. Patrick would have to get used to having a wife who didn't kneel before him as if he was a god. She pushed open the door and went inside with her daughter.

Jason looked at the door when it opened hoping it was Robin, Monica had, had a nurse bring his paperwork already and they had gotten him out of bed to walk around to make sure he was okay to go home and he was. So all he had, had to do was wait for Robin and now she was here.

He got up and went over to her and the little girl in her arms that wasn't very old. He had gathered his stuff together and was ready to leave.

Robin introduced Jason to her daughter. "Jason this is Emma. She's almost two year olds. Emma this is my friend Jason. Can you say hi to Jason?"

"Hi, Jason." Emma slurred.

"Hi, Emma it is nice to meet you. You look like your Mommy, very beautiful." Jason said to Emma.

Robin smiled at that. Emma smiled also and said "Beautiful like Mommy.'

"Very good Emma." Robin complimented her daughter. "Shall we go?"

"Do you know where the penthouse that I live in is? I didn't think to ask." Jason said concerned.

"Yes I know where it is. Let's go." Robin walked out the door carrying Emma with Jason close behind as they walked to the elevator Jason was beside her wishing that Emma was his and Robin's and that they were married instead of Robin to someone else.

"What are you thinking about so hard Jason? You have that look on your face." Robin knew what Jason's face looked like when he was deep in thought which he was now.

"I just wish that Emma was yours and mine and that we were married instead of you to someone else. Why did we break up?"

A stunned Robin finally replies. "Can we discuss this when we get to the penthouse and not here? I prefer to tell you what happened privately, I don't want everyone to hear the story of what happened between us although a lot of people know."

"Okay Robin."

Robin and Jason walk to her car and Robin puts Emma in her seat and straps her in to the car seat. Jason opened the front door and got in after she was done getting her daughter in and started to get in herself. She started the car and drove to Harbor View Towers. Robin called Sonny and told him they were on their way and asked to have some men meet them to take her and Emma's stuff upstairs. When they reached Harbor View Towers and she parked her car Sonny had men waiting for them.

She opened her trunk and they took the stuff out and Robin got Emma and Jason was going to take some stuff and Robin told him no, to let the men do it, that he just got out of the hospital and unless he wanted to go back he would let the men do the lifting. Seeing Robin was concerned gave him hope and so he didn't do it. He wanted Robin back and would do just about anything to accomplish that, he loved her and she was married to that boneheaded doctor that flipped out on Robin. He had wanted to punch him for talking to Robin that way.

They met Sonny upstairs and he helped Robin set up a temporary room for her and Emma. She didn't have a lot of stuff for herself just for Emma. There was no telling what Emma would need so she brought a bunch of stuff.

Emma and Robin settled in to one of the spare bedrooms. There were two but Robin wanted Emma in with her in case she got up during the night not knowing where she was.

They settled in and Sonny soon left giving a big hug to Robin and left, leaving Robin and Jason alone and Jason wanted to know why they weren't together and so Robin told him of his cheating on her, his getting shot in her living room, their first break up and her coming back to Port Charles from Paris where she had moved after their break up and getting back together and Michael and Carly and his choosing them over her which he could not believe he would do, but he had done just that and she had went back to Paris and she told him what he said to her on the bridge that last night which he hated himself for and what Carly had done after she told Michael the truth and how Carly was one of his best friends. He couldn't believe what he had done and said to Robin and it's no wonder that she didn't want him back.

She saw the despondent look on Jason's face and asked him about it.

He told her he didn't blame her for moving on and not wanting him back.

When she heard the defeated tone of voice of Jason, she went over to hug him and did and he felt better with her in his arms. She told him goodnight since by now it was getting late, she had fed Emma a couple hours ago and she had conked out about an hour ago. It took a long time to tell their story.

Meanwhile across town at Jake's Patrick and Bonnie another doctor at GH and they were getting drunk and the bartender Coleman called them a cab, to take them home. They both went to Patrick and Robin's house and they had sex. Patrick had been mad at Robin and Bonnie had invited him out with her to have a few drinks and the drinks kept coming and they began to kiss and touch and finally when the bartender sent them home they went to Patrick's.

Please let me know what you think of my story in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

IN JASON'S MIND

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in January 2010. I quit watching the show with the breakup of Robin and Jason so if I don't get it exactly right please forgive me. I now know I don't have the time right with regards to Lisa. Pretend Lisa was earlier January 2009. Please Read and REVIEW

The next morning Robin got up and realized she had left Emma's cereal at the house and she got up and got dressed and Jason was up sitting on the couch when she came downstairs. She told him she had to run to the house real quick and asked him if he would watch Emma. She would probably sleep for a while though. He said yes and she went and got in her car and drove to her house there was no car in the driveway and she thought that Patrick either had stayed with Matt or he had left early for surgery.

She walked in and got the cereal and decided to get a couple more outfits to take to Jason's so she walked into her bedroom and found Patrick in bed with Bonnie with no clothes on she started yelling at him waking Patrick and Bonnie up.

Patrick was shocked to find Bonnie in bed with him and also to find his wife seeing it and knowing that he had cheated on her. Patrick gets out of bed and grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on and by now Robin had seen enough she ran out of the bedroom telling Patrick she wanted a divorce.

Patrick ran after her intent on stopping her and explaining. He caught her and was saddened to see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

Meanwhile in Patrick and Robin's bedroom Bonnie just smiled. If she had planned this it couldn't have gone better. Robin found them in bed after they made love.

Robin jerked her arms out of Patrick's hands telling him "Don't touch me after you've been with your whore. How long has this been going on just last night or longer?"

"I got drunk last night and Bonnie was there I didn't know what I was doing." Patrick tried to excuse himself.

"That's bull Patrick, you knew exactly what you were doing, you were cheating on me. I will not stand for it. I want a divorce and full custody of Emma. I won't stop you from seeing her but as for us we are over." Robin is crying which breaks Patrick's heart that he had done this to her.

"I'm sorry Robin. I was really drunk last night. Please give me another chance it won't happen again. I promise you that. I love you."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with Bonnie in our bed. Our bed, Patrick how could you do that?"

"I don't know. Give me a chance I will make it up to you. I promise."

"There is no making this up. You cheated on me with Lisa and now with Bonnie. I should have never married you I guess once a man whore always a man whore. You are not the man I thought you were, I thought you had changed and you wanted me and Emma I guess I was wrong. I can't look at your face anymore I just can't it hurts too much." With that she grabs Emma's cereal and milk and leaves the house heartbroken.

When she arrives back at the penthouse Jason notices something is wrong with Robin. He notices tear streaks on her face so he knows she has been crying. He walks up to her and says "What's wrong Robin?"

"I just found my husband Patrick in bed with another woman. I need to call Alexis to get the ball rolling on my divorce and custody. I think I will do that right now. Why do the men in my life cheat on me is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry. I hate to see you hurting and you are. As for why men cheat it is them not you. You are great Robin never doubt yourself or take the blame on yourself. You are not the reason they cheat. I don't know why your husband cheated on you and I don't know why I did. But it definitely is not you. You are the best. Never doubt yourself."

"Thanks Jason, now I am going to call Alexis and ask her to represent me in my divorce and custody." Robin went over to the phone and dialed Alexis number.

Alexis answers the phone and Robin says. "Alexis it's Robin Scorpio and I just caught my husband in bed with Bonnie Branton, another doctor at GH. I want you to represent me in my divorce and get custody of Emma."

"I'm sorry Robin. I will represent you. When can we meet to get the ball rolling, I take it you want this done right away."

"Yes I do, I am at Jason's penthouse. Hang on." Robin turned to Jason and asked him if he would mind Alexis coming over with the necessary paperwork to get the ball rolling on her divorce. He said she was welcome here. 'Can you bring the papers to Jason's penthouse so we can get on this right away? I want to be free of Patrick Drake as soon as possible."

"I will bring the needed paperwork and be over there within the hour. Okay?"

"Thanks Alexis and an hour is great. Thanks again." Robin told Alexis goodbye and hung up the phone.

She sat down on the couch and cried and Jason did his best in comforting her. He held her why she cried into his shoulder. She was devastated that Patrick cheated on her. She wasn't expecting that and it hurt that he did it again especially after what happened with Lisa and the hell she put Robin through.

Pretty soon you could hear Emma stirring and Robin knew she had to pull herself together and take care of her daughter, so she went upstairs and got her daughter, brushed her hair and dressed her and brought her downstairs so she could fix her something to eat. She fed her and soon after you could hear the guards knocking to let in Alexis.

Alexis and Robin went over the divorce papers filled them out asked for a large settlement and the house which Robin was going to sell. She didn't want to live in it anymore it was tainted. Robin also wanted full custody of Emma with only visitation for Patrick she wouldn't keep his daughter from him. She was done with him though, she should have never married him in the first place.

Alexis left shortly thereafter and Robin went in search of Jason and Emma who was playing in Jason's room.

She went up to them and kissed Emma and started playing with them too. Emma was slowly getting tired and it was soon time for her nap before lunch. So she took her and laid her down on the bed in the spare bedroom putting a chair against the edge of the bed to keep her daughter from rolling off. The other side was against the wall. She left taking the monitor with her to listen for her daughter in case she woke up early. Then she went to check on Jason and talk to him.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
